


Kiss Me Until I'm Yours

by hanabi5



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluffy Ending, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Pseudo-Incest, Rope Bondage, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, The ending was kinda cheesy, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, meitop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: Mei wants to try something different.





	Kiss Me Until I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just to warn you, my english may contain mistakes and im not really good writing smut. Anyway, I hope you like it!

-Mei, pleeeease... -Asked Yuzu, for the fifth time.

-Not today, Yuzu. I don’t feel like it. 

-But it’s been weeks since we did it last time! I miss you, Mei... -Tried the blonde again. 

-Gosh, Yuzu, I already told you we can’t. Why do you have to be so stubborn? -Answered Mei, annoyed. 

-I-I’m sorry... I just miss you so much, Mei, I need to feel you! -The gyaru complaint. -Plus, mom said we're traveling tomorrow, so it'll be hard to find time for ourselves...

-We can't. I'm going to take a bath- The raven answered, turning around.

-Then, tell me why we can't! You're not... EEEHH! Mei, don't tell me you're cheating on me! -She said, tears on her eyes.

-What does it have to do with... No, Yuzu, I'm not cheating on you. I'm just on my period. Can I take a bath now? -Mei asked, tired of that conversation.

-Ah... I see... B-But, can't you really... uhm...

-There's no way I would have sex while I'm on my period. 

-N-No! That's not it. I mean, maybe you could, you know, do it for me now and... I could do it back for you later... 

Yuzu stared at her girlfriend, hopeful.

-Oh my, are you that horny, Yuzu? -Mei teased her, smirking slightly.

-I-I'M NOT! -The older girl blushed.

Mei sighted.

-Fine. I can do it to you. 

-Thank you so much, Me-

-But. -The raven stopped her. -You're going to have to do something for me.

-Uhm, sure. What is it? -Yuzu asked, kindly. 

-Have you heard of bondage?

...

-...EH?

\---------------------------------

Yuzu was now laying completely naked on their bed, her hands tied up by a rope. Mei straddled her, with a seductive look in her eyes.

-M-Mei... T-This is embarrassing... Is this really necessary?

-You were the one who wanted it, I only gave you a condition. -Mei replied. -Don't worry. I promise I'll be gentle.

-'Kay...

She kissed her girlfriend's lips, who kissed her back.

-I know what i said about it, but I don't want to force you into something you don't like. Are you really okay with this, Yuzu? -She whispered softly.

Yuzu looked up at her, smiling.

-I am. I trust you completely, Mei. I know you wouldn't do anything bad to me. So, we can go on. 

-Good. Then, shall we begin?

-Y-Yes.

Mei kissed Yuzu's neck, bitting sweetly. She, then, started to do it more aggressively, sucking on her white smooth skin and leaving marks. 

Yuzu moaned lightly, feeling herself become wet. She shivered, loving her girlfriend's attention way too much.

Mei started to suck on her nipples, playing with her boobs while doing so. She kept teasing her until the blonde was almost crying, begging to feel Mei's touch on her most sensitive place. 

-M-Mei! Please...

-Uhm? What is it?

-Y-You know what I want, stop teasing me... -Yuzu replied.

-No, I don't. Can you tell me properly? -Mei smirked one more time.

-I-I... I want you to touch me... down there.

-Down there? Where is it, exactly?

-M-MEI! PLEASE!

-Okay, i get it. -She said, moving down to open her step-sister's legs.

She gave her a long lick firstly, making the gyaru scream in pleasure. While sucking and licking her clit, she slowly put two fingers inside of Yuzu, making her girlfriend scream even louder.

-Mei... I'm gonna...

-Cum, Yuzu. Cum for me. -The raven whispered before sucking her clit harder, and Yuzu reached her climax, feeling her whole body relax after it. 

Mei carefully untied the blonde, whose wrists were slightly bruised.

-It was... Amazing. -Yuzu said, trying to catch her breath.

-You sure were horny, you know.

Yuzu blushed violently, and chose not to reply anything, since she didn't have any argument. 

-Can we take a bath together?- Yuzu asked.

-Well, I'd say no, but you wouldn't accept it anyway, so yes, we can. Just let me go in first. 

-Got it!

She sat on the bed, waiting for Mei to enter on the bathroom. 

-You know, Mei, even now you almost never tell me you love me. 

-That's because I just don't like saying it a lot. 

-Yeah... i get it.

The younger girl walked to the bathroom, stopping just before the door. 

-I love you, Yuzu. 

Yuzu stared at her for some seconds, surprised.

-I love you too, Mei! -She answered, knowing that she was the happiest person in the world with Mei in her life.


End file.
